Millimeter-wave (mmWave) communication may employ directional antennas, which offer increased antenna gain to cope with the increased path loss experienced at high mmWave frequencies. A high beamforming gain may be achieved by employing a large number of transmit and receive antenna elements to compensate for the higher path loss. However, having a large number of radio frequency (RF) chains for each antenna element imposes high costs. Therefore, hybrid beamforming technology, a technology that combines both analog and digital beamforming, with few RF chains and a large number of antennas, is a valuable technology for mmWave wireless communication. Analog precoding is typically implemented at RF using phase shifters, while digital precoders are implemented at baseband. With the sparse scattering nature of mmWave channels, hybrid precoding may achieve improved performance while offering a lower complexity transceiver architecture.